Su Ling'er
}} |image1= Su Ling'er-0.png |Chinese=苏苓儿 |Pinyin=Sū líng ér |AKA=Su Ling Ling'er |Status=Unknown (Current Timeline) Deceased (Different Timeline) |Species=Human |Gender= Female |Age=10 (Current Timeline, First Appearance) 21 (Current Timeline, Currently) 25 (Different Timeline) |Height= |Spouse(s)=Yun Che (Fiance - Current Timeline /Lover - Different Timeline) |Relatives=Su Hengshan (Father) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Su Haoran (Half-Brother) Su Hengyue (Uncle) Su Haoyu (Cousin) Yun Qinghong (Father-In-Law) Mu Yurou (Mother-In-Law) |Master(s)=Yun Gu (Current Timeline) |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Yun Che Grandwake Clan Feng Xue'er Yun Family |Profound Strength=Divine Origin Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Princess of the Grandwake Clan |Affiliation=Grandwake Clan |Home=Illusory Demon Realm |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Azure Cloud Continent |Empire=Supwake Country |City=Grandwake Mountain |First Appearance=Chapter 259 (Child) Chapter 888 (Woman) }} Su Ling'er (苏苓儿) also known as Su Ling or Ling'er is a woman that Yun Che first met during his second life on the Azure Cloud Continent. She was two years younger than Yun Che and was his first lover but died to unknown circumstances. Yun Che's reincarnation through the Mirror of Samsara affected time and space in the Azure Cloud Continent and resulted in a second Su Ling'er that was 6 years younger than Yun Che in his third life. The second Su Ling'er, also by the influence of the Mirror of Samsara, was able to merge with the memories of the first Su Ling'er and thus becoming one. She eventually reunites with Yun Che in his third life and becomes his fiancee. The main page is dedicated to the second Su Linger's life as there is very little detail in the story about the first Su Ling'er. Appearance Child Her little face was snow-white and refined, her make-up made her look even more beautiful and cute, and her pair of pupils sparkled like the stars in the night sky. It could be expected that when she grew up, she would definitely be a beauty at a catastrophic level. Woman She looked to be around twenty-three to twenty-four, yet she had the delicate and charming air of a fifteen or sixteen year old teenage girl. She was as quiet and charming as a hibiscus under the glowing moon. She was garbed in rough grey garments, but they were unable to tamp down her star-like and eye-catching beautiful disposition; it was as if they were rain on a mountain side. Her eyes were especially so. They were clearer than the purest of crystals, beautiful enough to make the rest of the world lose their color in comparison. Personality Child Cute and naive Adult After Su Ling’er regained her memories from her past life with Yun Che, her personality underwent a change becoming rather slightly more mature as her past life. However, her personality should still be regarded as closer to her current life as a ‘childish’ character which can be seen when she referred to Yun Che as ‘Big Brother Yun Che’. Background Su Ling'er is the Princess of the Grandwake Clan in the Azure Cloud Continent. Plotline Su Ling'er, when she is 10 years old, meets Yun Che by chance when she tried to flee from kidnappers from Blackwood Stronghold. Yun Che was sent to the Azure Cloud Continent temporarily by the Evil God's Soul Imprint left in the Evil God's water seed. She was very grateful towards Yun Che for saving her and developed an instant liking for him. She invited Yun Che and Xia Qingyue to her Grandwake Clan. She mysteriously felt a very close connection to Yun Che and immediately liked him. To solve the problem of a clan rebellion, Yun Che asked Su Hengshan to betroth Su Ling'er to him. Her father agreed and she was also very happy. She was able to spend a short time with Yun Che and built a bamboo house similar to the one in her previous life. Before Yun Che went back to the Profound Sky Continent he left her most of his medicine, food, and the Dragonscale Armor. Six years after Yun Che's departure, Su Ling'er was chased by members of the Seven Stars Divine Palace for the key to the Grandwake Clan's treasure. The key was given to her by her father before she was allowed to escape on the condition that her father stayed behind. She was eventually chased to Cloud's End Cliff, where she jumped off to prevent her pursuers from catching her. She was saved by the combination of the Sky Poison Sword and Dragonscale Armor when the armor caught on to the blade and prevented her from falling down to the bottom of the cliff. After touching the Sky Poison Sword, she regained her memories of her previous life and climbed up to a safer ledge. She was then found by Yun Che and she revealed the fact that she remembered her past life. While traveling back to the Grandwake Clan, they come across Yun Gu, who was attacked by the head figures of the Seven Stars Divine Palace, Heaven Thwarting Sect, and Soaring Celestial Sword Sect for the poison origin of the Sky Poison Pearl. She watched as Yun Che saved Yun Gu and punished the leaders. Afterwards, she followed Yun Che back to the Illusory Demon Realm. After they arrived in Illusory Demon Realm, Yun Gu identifies the Little Demon Empress’ condition with certainty but was however, unable to pull off the medical procedure. Thus uncovering the need to search for a disciple. Coincidentally, Su Ling’er was one with a pure soul, capable of inheriting his or more accurately, Li Suo’s legacy. Hence, becoming Yun Gu’s disciple and later cures the Little Demon Empress. Trivia *She loves bamboo. **During Yun Che's second life the house that they both lived in together was made out of bamboo **When Yun Che was sent over to Azure Cloud Continent by the Evil God soul fragment and met a young Su Ling'er he built a bamboo house with her in a bamboo forest. *The only people who know about Yun Che's second life are Ling'er, Jasmine and Chu Yuechan. Category:Characters Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Grandwake Clan Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Medical Effect Category:Medical Practitioner Category:Divine Origin Realm Category:Status Unknown